Your Admirer
by Ms. Do12
Summary: [END/TBC?] Aku sadar, bukan dia yang masuk ke duniaku. Tapi aku yang memaksa dia untuk masuk ke duniaku. KaiSoo. GS! for Kyungsoo. Enjoy


Tidak tahu tepatnya kapan aku mengagumi orang itu, yang pasti sejak orang itu duduk di kantin disamping ku dengan tanpa beban. Memang boleh siapa saja duduk di dekat ku mengingat kantin adalah tempat umum, namun orang itu duduk tepat di samping ku.

Lelaki itu duduk bersama temannya dan aku duduk bersama Tao, kami dan mereka tidak saling menyapa hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan teman masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan orang lain.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya, lelaki—_yang tidak dikenali oleh ku_—biasanya akan duduk berjauhan denganku, tapi berbeda dengan orang itu dia duduk sangat dekat dariku. Dia pergi terlebih dahulu, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa

—_di saat itu juga dia membawa hatiku pergi bersamanya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Your Admirer**

**Do Kyungsoo . Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**KaiSoo**

_**Other..**_

**Romance . Hurt **

**T**

**GS! For Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo's friends**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya aku hanya ingin memendam ini sendiri, menjadi _stalker_-nya dan hanya mengaguminya dari jauh, tapi ada disaat aku menceritakan _alibi_ kepada teman-teman ku bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan aktor Jepang yang aku sukai. Dan aku katakan bahwa aku sangat terobsesi untuk mencubit pipinya.

Aku dan teman-teman ku hanya bersenda gurau dan ketika aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kai untuk menyamarkan namanya dari teman-teman lelaki itu, dan baru ku ketahui dari Luhan bahwa nama orang itu sebenarnya adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin.

Semakin lama aku semakin terobsesi kepadanya, seperti seorang gadis yang menyukai lelaki seangkatannya hanya untuk menjadi _fans_-nya. Aku terlihat sangat konyol, tapi aku menikmatinya.

Aku akan menjerit tertahan saat Kai melewati kelasku, dan akan tertawa bersama Luhan dengan tingkah kami yang benar-benar tak terduga.

Dan ketika Luhan menceritakan bahwa dia juga mengagumi Sehun—_teman sekelas Kai_—kami menjadi kompak untuk selalu membicarakan mereka. Dan kebetulan mereka selalu bersama.

Tapi ada yang aneh dari tingkah laku Kai, orang itu jarang tersenyum wajahnya hanya menampilkan wajah _calm_-nya pada orang, tapi tidak kepadaku.

Tidak tahu keberuntungan atau hanya khayalanku, setiap kali kami berpapasan atau aku yang sengaja berjalan di belakangnya, Kai akan selalu menampilkan wajah tersenyum dengan wajah lurus kedepan. Dia akan selalu seperti itu sambil berjalan.

Kelas kami bersebelahan, ketika aku datang terlebih dulu kesekolah, aku akan menunggunya di pintu kelasku berpura-pura bahwa aku sedang memperhatikan orang-orang padahal aku hanya menunggu Kai melawati kelasku.

Sepenglihatan ku, wajah _calm_-nya akan berubah sedikit tersenyum dan memelankan langkahnya ketika dia melewati kelasku dan melihat aku berada di pintu, aku tidak ingin menduga-duga bahwa dia juga melihatku.

.

.

Aku benar-benar semakin menjadi-jadi, obsesi ku untuk mencubit pipinya semakin besar dan karena teman-teaman ku selalu menggodaku itu mungkin yang menyadarkan Kai bahwa dia mempunyai pengagum macam diriku.

Disaat aku memandangnya, Kai juga akan memandangku tapi dengan wajah _calm_-nya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menyalahkan temanku yang benar-benar senang menggodaku dan menjadikan Kai menyadari keberadaan ku.

Ketika aku berada di belakangnya, Kai akan berbalik sebentar kearahku dan seolah-olah dia menyamakan langkahku dengan langkahnya agar kami berbarengan.

Kai akan selalu tersenyum dengan wajah lurus kedepan ketika ada aku. Aku menyadari perubahan Kai dan aku tahu bahwa Kai pasti juga mengetahui aku sebagai pengagumnya. Itu memalukan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar dan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah siswi tingkat akhir aku berusaha untuk menjauhi namanya menjalin hubungan.

Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Jungkook adik kelasku dan aku mengakhirinya karena aku hanya ingin menggapai impianku dan karena setelah aku lulus dari sekolah ini aku akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi di Seoul dan aku akan meninggalkan Jungkook di sini, di Busan.

Itu juga karena sikap Jungkook sangat manja dan dia akhir-akhir ini selalu marah tak terduga padaku, itu yang membulatkan hatiku untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengannya.

Tapi ada alasan lain yang membuat hatiku mengganjal, aku meninggalkan Jungkook juga karena Kai, tidak pernah sekalipun lelaki yang mendekati ku akan menjadi perusak hubunganku dengan Jungkook, tapi karena Kai semuanya terasa mudah untuk melepaskannya.

Aku meyakinkan hatiku bahwa Kai hanya orang yang aku kagumi tak lebih untuk sekedar orang yang spesial untukku.

.

.

.

.

Teman-temanku selalu memberikan aku informasi tentang Kai tanpa aku pinta. Mereka akan berbicara bahwa disana ada Kai, atau Kai baru saja melewati kelas dan segala yang berhubungan dengan Kai mereka memberitahukannya seolah aku adalah orang yang berhak tau.

"Kyung kau tahu, Kai akan melanjutkan kuliah bisnis menejemen di universitas ini!"

Taehyun menunjukkan aku selembaran brosur universitas negeri yang berada di Busan, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Teman-teman perempuan ku memang memanggil Jongin juga sebagai "Kai" ketika mereka berbicara padaku, dan aku akan mempelototi mereka kalau saja mereka menggunakan nama asli Kai keras-keras karena aku tidak ingin menerima resiko terburuk. Teman lelaki di kelasku sebagian ada yang tahu tentang Kai dan kalau mereka tahu, mereka akan secara terang-terangan memberi tahu Kai bahwa aku pengagumnya.

—_jangan sampai itu terjadi. _

Tapi semakin lama, teman-temanku semakin parah menggodaku. Meraka yang berada di dalam kelas akan memanggil Kai ketika lelaki itu melawati kelas kami, seperti sekarang.

"Kai~ Kyungsoo disini"

"_ehem _itu yang ditengah! Kai~ Kai~"

Xiumin dan Baekhyun memang benar-benar sialan. Tapi mereka malah tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang menjadi _'mak comblang' _ku. Luhan hanya diam, karena kalau dia berteriak Kai, aku akan memanggil Sehun juga dengan keras. Aku dan Luhan mempunyai senjata masing-masing supaya salah satu diantara kami tidak saling melemparakan godaan.

Jongin tentunya tidak akan menoleh, karena nama Kai hanya aku dan teman-teman dekatku yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berada di kantin bersama Luhan, Tao dan Yixing. Luhan akan selalu berceloteh dengan ku mengenai Kai dan Sehun. Sedangkan Tao adalah orang yang tidak perduli, dia hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa balik menggoda ku seperti teman-teman yang lainnya.

Berbeda dengan Yixing, anak itu tidak terlalu tahu bahwa aku pengagum Kai. Dan aku memang tidak mempublikasikannya pada semua teman perempuanku—itu tidak penting. Tapi ketika Luhan berbicara nyaring nama Jongin, Yixing dengan muka bingungnya menoleh kearah kami. Dan fakta bahwa Yixing adalah teman sekelas Kai ketika mereka tingkat pertama, itu yang membuatku ketakutan bahwa Yixing akan memberitahu Kai.

Tapi dengan wajah bingung, Yixing berkata "Oh.. Kyung kau menyukai Jongin?"

"t-tidak!" aku segera menatap Luhan menusuk, Luhan malah menunjukkan _V sign_-nya kearahku.

"tapi setahuku Jongin dengan Seulgi? Oh atau mereka sudah putus ya?" Yixing seperti berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menerawang.

Aku mendengarnya, ya. aku yakin pasti Kai sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku mengalihkan perhatian teman-temanku supaya tidak lebih lanjut membicarakan tentang Kai.

Aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun, tapi aku selalu teringat perkataan Yixing.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku dan Luhan datang berbarengan ke sekolah, Luhan meminta bantuanku untuk memindahkan sepeda motornya disampingku. Aku hanya menurut.

Aku tadi melihat Kai datang, ketika aku sedang membalikkan sepeda motor Luhan, aku melihat Kai sedang duduk di sepeda motornya dan dia sedang menatapku, aku menunduk dan memindahkan sepeda motor Luhan dengan cepat.

Aku dan Luhan berbarengan menuju kelas, keberuntungan ku bahwa Kai juga tepat berada di depan kami. Aku dan Luhan hanya tertawa tertahan dan menggodaku dengan sura pelan.

Kalau memilih jalan yang berbeda, Kai akan terlebih dahulu sampai kekelasnya, ketika ia sampai, dia mengobrol dengan temannya dan aku melihat Kai tersenyum dengan tampannya, dan itu membuat tanganku gatal ingin mencubit pipinya.

Aku melewati kelas Kai dengan wajah tertunduk dan meremas tangan Luhan sebagai pelampiasan rasa gemasku pada Kai. Kami melewati kelasnya dengan tertawa. Ketika Luhan berkata bahwa Kai tadi memandangku ketika kami melewatinya, aku berkata bahwa itu kejaiban.

"bagaiman kalau Kai juga menyukai mu? Dia selalu mencuri pandang padamu!"

"itu tidak mungkin Luhan, kita tidak saling mengenal"

"ish kau ini!"

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu yang mana siswi yang bernama Seulgi itu, tapi ketika aku keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan, aku melihat Kai dengan seorang perempuan memberikan dia buku. Aku melihat senyum Kai yang sangat tampan di berikan pada perempuan itu. Aku memperlambat langkahku, aku ingin melihat Kai berbalik dan memandangku, tapi tidak. Malah perempuan itu yang menatapku sekilas.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun, tapi aku bertekad dalam hati, kalau memang perempuan itu adalah kekasihnya, aku harus segera melenyapkan rasa kagumku pada Kai sebelum sesuatu datang terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin menjauhi Kai, tetapi Kai seperti selalu ada dimana aku berada. Ketika aku dalam pelajaran olahraga, ada Kai disana bersama teman-temanya. Untungnya aku sedang bersama Tao, jadi anak itu hanya kalem.

Ketika gerombolan Kai meninggalkan ruangan olahraga, aku sempat meliriknya dan melihat dia sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

.

Pagi-paginya ketika aku datang terlebih dahulu, memang sudah kebiasaanku untuk berdiam diri di pintu kelas, dia seharusnya bisa jalan memutar ke belakang, tetapi dia malah berjalan melewati kelasku dan seperti biasa tersenyum kedepan sambil memperlambat langkahnya.

.

Lalu ketika aku sedang berada di luar kelasku sedang membaca kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di jendela, aku bisa melihat Kai bersama temannya akan melewati kelasku. Hatiku sekarang mulai berdebar tidak seperti biasanya.

Ketika Kai bersama temannya melewatiku. Ia terbatuk-batuk seperti ingin mengalihkan atensiku dari kertas pengumuman itu, aku hanya berpura-pura membaca. Ketika teman Kai berhenti untuk berbicara bersama Minah, dia ikut berhenti di depan kelasku.

Setahuku dia orang yang tidak peduli dengan orang, dan akan langsung berjalan ke kelasnya ketika temannya mengobrol, tapi sekarang tidak. Dia diam disana, mendengarkan.

Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk berbalik ingin ke kelas, ketika aku berbalik, aku melihatnya sedikit terlonjak tapi tetap mengatur wajahnya tetap _calm_ dihadapan ku dan semuanya. Aku sedikit meninju lengan Mino yang menghalangi jalanku.

Aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap, dan aku juga tidak ingin selalu melihat wajahnya di hadapanku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Xiumin mengajakku untuk duduk diluar, aku menurutinya dan duduk di area kelas Kai. Dan ngomong-ngomong Xiumin memiliki kekasih yang sekelas dengan Kai tapi dia sama sepertiku, ia memutuskannya demi sekolah dan masa depannya.

Namun bedanya aku dan Xiumin, aku memutuskan Jungkook benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya, berbeda dengan Xiumin dia masih berharap dengan Chen dia tidak ingin Chen dengan orang lain atau Chen yang menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Aku dan Xiumin membicarakan tentang universitas yang akan kami pilih, dia sangat banyak pilihan, aku selalu menyemangati Xiumin bahwa dia mampu masuk ke universitas manapun asalkan dia mau berusaha dan mencoba.

Kami terus mengobrol, aku bercanda bahwa aku ingin menunggu Kai datang dan melewati kami aku akan berdehem padanya. Xiumin tertawa dan mengiyakan ideku. Kami sepakat menunggunya.

ketika Xiumin berbicara "aku merindukan Chenchen" bagai pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba, orang itu keluar dari kelas bersama temannya. Aku melihat Chen menyapa Xiumin dan wajah Xiumin yang tersenyum sangat cantik padanya.

"aaa~ kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlaluu..." godaku

Xiumin menampilkan wajah malunya padaku dan bertanya "apakah senyumanku buruk? Bagaimana senyumanku tadi?"

"senyumanmu itu seperti ini—_(aku memperagakan senyumannya)_—dan astaga bahkan aku bisa melihat _love _bertebaran di matamu" ucapku menggodanya.

Dia memukulku pelan dan berkata "aku tidak ingin Chenchen dekat dengan orang lain, sungguh! Dan _aish_ mana si Kai itu lama sekali?!" kesalnya

"nanti juga datang"

"aku dengar Kai sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"aku tahu"

"tapi aku jarang melihatnya dengan kekasihnya itu, waktu kita tingkat dua aku sering melihat mereka bersama tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak kelihatan"

"pacarnya itu yang mana? Aku tidak tahu wajahnya"

"itu loh yang kecil-kecil"

"kau ini kalau berbicara yang lebih spesifik!"

Tiba-tiba Xiumin berseru heboh ketika Kai datang, dan wajahnya langsung menatapku prihatin dan mengelus bahuku "yang sabar ya Kyung.. Kai datang bersama kekasihnya"

Aku menoleh kearah kiri dan bisa kulihat mereka memisahkan diri di tikungan, perempuan itu perempuan yang memberikan Kai buku waktu itu, aku tersenyum kearah Xiumin "dia cantik! Mereka cocok"

"yang sabar ya.."

"aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak suka padanya Xiu"

Kai melewati kami, dan aku tidak ingin sedikitpun melihat wajahnya. Xiumin menepuk pahaku "aish! apakah tadi aku berkata sabar padamu tidak terlalu keras?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku benar-benar harus menjauhi Kai.

.

.

.

Ketika _bell_, aku segera menuju parkiran untuk pulang. Aku melihat Kai dan disana aku juga melihat perempuan itu sedang menunggu Kai mengeluarkan sepeda motornya.

Aku menatap Kai dari jauh, namun aku juga bisa melihat bahwa Kai juga balas menatapku dari sana. Aku segera menggeleng dan menjauh dari area parkir menunggunya untuk keluar terlebih dulu.

Aku ini terlalu mengharapkan atau apa, melihat Kai yang selalu menatapku seolah dia sedang memberikan harapan. Tapi aku tahu, harapan itu adalah harapan _palsu_.

Aku sadar, bukan dia yang masuk ke duniaku. Tapi aku yang memaksa dia untuk masuk ke duniaku.

.

.

.

* * *

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc?**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Ini apaan coba?

Ini kisah nyata ane, penggambarannya semua sama banget kayak ini ff. itu cerita sama Xiu dan yang terakhir itu masih anget pas hari sabtu kemaren sama temen. Nyesek ya jadi gue? Tapi bener gak sakit tapi selalu kepikiran.. gimana caranya biar gak kepikiran dia?! Tolongin gueeeeee plis ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Rasa kagum gue bener-bener udah kelewatan dan gak bisa di cegah, mana temen-temen suka ngasih info dia kan nyesek jadinya :(

dia juga PHP tingkat akut mamaaaaa tolong dakuuu :'

Ada yang sama kayak gue gak sih disini?

.

.

—ekhem, malah curhat

Sebenernya mau oneshoot tapi masih gantung gitu, lanjutannya gak tau masih kisah nyata gue atau fiksi jadi _happy ending _yaa gak tau. itu juga kalau pada mau di lanjut hihihi

.

.

_**Review? **_


End file.
